


Embrace

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2020 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hugs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: Alex envied him - his confidence, his recklessness, his freedom.He also loved him for those exact things.
Relationships: James Bond/Alex Turner (London Spy), James Bond/Danny Holt/Q/Alex Turner
Series: Tumblr Prompts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654798
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely @afaapm asked for some fluff between James and Alex in MI6 showers.

_Embrace_

"You're back"

James snorted as he pushed down his trousers, wrinkling his nose at the feeling of the fabric stiffened by sweat and whatever grime it had collected during the flight over - thankfully, he always kept a spare suit in his locker: it wasn't going to be as fresh as he would have liked but it definitely was better than what he was wearing right then "I'm sure MI6 keeps you around for such sharp observations" James teased, looking up at the other man with a twinkle in his eyes.

Predictably, Alex just rolled his eyes at the comment and powered through it; the best way to actually communicate with James, it was to push past the bantering - not an easy task but by then Alex knew the other agent well enough that he had all the tricks up his sleeves to force James to drop the walls he necessarily had had to put up for the mission "Q is furious with you"

"I'm aware of that as well"

"What did you do?"

James hid an irritated tug on his pants with a fluid shrug of his shoulders, tension dancing along the stretched tendons "I'm sure you already know" just like Q, Alex was nearly omniscient; it was extremely hard to keep a secret from either of them, especially in an era as digitalised as theirs - if any information had ever been translated into zeroes and ones, there were extremely high chances that both his lovers would be able to put their hands on them.

Alex uncrossed his arms and pushed himself away from the wall so that he could crouch by the heap of dirty clothes James had shed on the floor, unable to resist the urge to tidy up even when he knew his partner was going to do it himself; James was as neat as he was, just... not obsessive about it, Alex supposed "I know Q's version and there was a lot of ranting and swearing in there" not unusual, really: Q's temper was significantly shorter during a 72-hour long shift.

"The details are pretty much the same"

"Tell me again"

James scowled "Why?"

"Because it's only right I listen to your version of the facts as well" Alex had always liked to have all the pieces - all the perspectives; a one-sided portrait of a situation was an incomplete puzzle that would keep Alex awake, bothered and tortured by the lack of information "Q often gets angry because of something you couldn't avoid, just because he's scared - not because he truly blames you"

"And you want to know whether he's right to be angry with me"

"I already know he's right: you could have avoided jumping down an elevator chute if you only had listened to him - I want to know why you did it"

James shook his head "I need a shower"

"That's alright, we can talk after"

"Sure" there was absolutely no hint that he actually intended to talk about what had happened after the shower had washed away his tiredness "What are you doing?"

"I can hardly take a shower with my clothes on, can I?" Alex was aware that James hadn't asked him to join but he knew the other man liked the company - liked to touch and to revel in physical closeness with people he knew and trusted: it helped him to unwind and Alex wanted to do anything he could to ensure that James would be calmer when they got home.

Danny was going to do just the same thing with Q back home, plying him with tea and sweets until he could be coaxed into a mellower state of mind.

It was normal for Q and James to have explosive fights - it had become completely normal for Alex and Danny to learn how to diffuse them. It wasn't that their partners didn't love one another, they just were fiery and passionate. 

The came together in anger just as fiercely as they did in love. 

"Suit yourself"

That was all the permission Alex needed.

He took his time to undress even as James stalked towards the showers, as naked as the day he was born, not a stitch of shame shrouding his confident walk.

Alex envied him - his confidence, his recklessness, his freedom.

He also loved him for those exact things.

MI6 showers were a lot like a gym's or public swimming pool, only that the water never run out; there weren't any stalls and, to Alex's knowledge, no other agent but him had ever been bothered by the communality of it all - but then, he wasn't really like the other agents: he had never done honeypots, he rarely even went out on the field. When he did, his jobs were clean hits at a distance - cold, precise and surgical. 

Alex wasn't used to bodies - to sharing his nakedness as much as his fellow Double-Ohs were.

He was immensely grateful that they seemed to be the only ones making use of the facility in that moment, walking up to James; Alex made sure to make some noise against the damp tiles before he wrapped his hands around the other's waist, cheek resting on his shoulder. 

"I was starting to think you had changed your mind" 

"I just wanted to give you the time to feel human again"

The consideration Alex was displaying shouldn't have hit James as deeply as it did: he already knew how warm and attentive the other could be, there was no reason for him to be surprised in the least. Still, he stiffened before leaning back into Alex's embrace "Thank you"

The other agent hummed, lips finding that spot on the other's neck that James liked to have teased with teeth and tongue "You're welcome" Alex murmured, taking the bottle of shower gel from James' hand so that he could squirt some on the man's belly. He dragged his fingers through the soap, lathering it against hard abs and lower, slowly burying his hand between James' thighs. 

It didn't take long for his lover to be hard and heavy in his palm. 

"This isn't the welcome home I was expecting" James murmured, voice low in his throat. 

"Well, it's the one you're getting" Alex tightened his grip on James' shaft, giving his cock a slow and long pull that made the other man shiver against him in a way that Alex found even more erotic than the sight of his digits drawing back from James' cockhead the soft fold of foreskin "Complaints?"

James pushed his hips into the circle of Alex's fingers "Is that enough of an answer?" 

It was.

What wasn't enough yet was James' abandonment to the care Alex was dishing on him to dissolve the tension in his shoulders, coiled along the muscles of his spine. Alex stood pushed himself closer, allowing himself to let out a sigh brewing in his lungs when his own erection slid against one of James' toned buttocks, the friction lessened by the slick film of water trickling between their bodies.

When James reached behind and grabbed his cock, Alex gently batted his hand away even if it meant denying himself the feeling of James' calloused fingers expertly touching him, draining away from him every drop of pleasure he had to give "I'm taking care of you now" Alex almost growled, trying to seem more dominant than he felt: it was easy to let James take the lead - to leave the man's natural domineering nature unchallenged "I'm taking care of you"

James let out a needy noise, both frustrated and aroused by Alex's behaviour "I need you"

"And you'll have me" he reassured. His hand had never stopped stroking the other's cock, bringing up every little detail he could remember about James' preferences - recalling every little touch he knew it would drive him to the edge and beyond. 

To climax.

They panted loud, almost in unison, but they tried to suffocate all of their moans - aware that anybody might have walked in on them and while in no way they could sell the fact that they had been innocently sharing a shower, at least it would have been a lot less embarassing. 

Maybe.

Maybe not.

Alex wasn't sure he would ever be able to look again in the eyes whoever caught them having sex in the showers. 

He cupped James' balls, careful of not squeezing them to hard - mindful of the scarring there, a bad memory leftover from a hard mission before he had met the other man. When James' thighs parted, Alex pushed his cock between them and was immediately overwhelmed by the feeling of those thick muscles clenching around him; he buried his face in James' neck, teeth finding the raised swell of a tendon.

The groan his lover exhaled in the humid air almost was Alex's undoing. 

He stroked James faster, trying to make the other man come before he lost control on himself; he didn't know why he was so hellbent on James orgasming before him - part of him maybe thought he wouldn't be taking care properly of the other man if he came first.

Thankfully, as a couple of Alex's thrusts stimulated James' perineum as well, his lover spilled himself with a small moan. Alex pushed James against the tiled wall, hands now clinging to his hips desperately as he fucked between those thick thighs, chasing his own orgasm - goaded by James' hand reaching behind so that he could dig his fingers in his flesh, holding him closer.

"Oh, James"

James flushed at the feeling of come spreading between his thighs. Careful of not letting go of his partner, he turned around and leaned up, mouth covering Alex's panting one for a grateful and tender kiss.

They stood under the hot water for a while, holding onto one another while they let the afterglow slowly drain out of their bodies.

"Let's go home"

James sighed "Q's angry"

Alex leaned in for another kiss, slow and unhurried "Danny has been taking care of him"

"What a team up" he knew he should have been angry but he didn't feel that way: he was grateful for Danny and Alex taking care of them, helping them deal with feelings neither he nor Q were quite adept at wrangling without putting up a spectacular fight first "And here I thought you were just horny"

"That too" Alex grinned, happy that James didn't sound annoyed "You're unbearably hot afterall"

"And don't you forget about it"


End file.
